


Doing Stuff

by Laylah



Category: Aim for the Sky!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Misaki and Tachiki have been doing stuff, that doesn't mean they're...whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mousapelli

What's going on with him and Tachiki isn't -- isn't -- well, yeah. It just isn't. They haven't talked about it. There's nothing to talk about. Not the taste of Tachiki's split lip and not the way his fingers dig into the bruises on Misaki's arms and not the way he curses like he _means_ it sometimes, when they're playing almost too rough for Misaki to stand. None of that means that they're...whatever. Misaki's pretty sure that they're not boyfriends or anything just because they've been doing...stuff...together. Even if Tachiki's been over to his house three of the last four weekends and Misaki's _always_ the one who asks about it when Tachiki skips practice anymore.

So he shouldn't be freaking out about this as he stands there in the doorway to the locker room, watching the way Tachiki's hips roll as he thrusts into Asakawa's mouth, listening to the little wet noises Asakawa makes. He shouldn't. _Especially_ because it's Asakawa. Only he sort of is.

And then Tachiki opens his eyes and looks up at Misaki, and his lip curls in that little half smile that makes Misaki's knees buckle, and he says, "You want some of this, too?" 

 


End file.
